Its Not Morning In China
by CupOPebbles
Summary: My very 1st addition to fanfic. The inspiration for this AkuRoku One-shot all came from a simple text message xD oh I love you Zippy. Warning Lemons ahead! xD you've been warned my duckies!


Hello Everyone! This is my 1st ever yaoi One-shot! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **did I ever say I owned this? No, no I did not so on to the story with u!

* * *

"Axel?" Roxas whispered softly, poking the sleeping redhead tentatively on the shoulder.

Axel grumbled something under his breath and swatted the hand away, going back to sleep quickly.

"Axel?" Roxas asked again, "Axel are you asleep?"

"Hmm?" Axel kept his eyes closed, so chances were he was still asleep, Roxas was starting to get a little pissed.

"Ugh **fine** be a lazy porcupine for all I care!" Roxas huffed; turning over harshly and pulling the covers back up over his head.

The bed shifted as Axel sat up, "sorry Roxas what?" The redhead asked, just a bit groggily.

"Oh no!" the blonde said sarcastically, "Go back to sleep, so sorry I interrupted!"

For a few minutes nothing happened, and Roxas began to think that maybe the older man really had went back to sleep, angering him further. But then came a heavy weight on his back.

Axel was sitting on him.

"Axel? What the hell? Get off of me!"

Roxas pulled the covers off his head, trying to get a better view of the man who was currently residing on his back.

"And miss out on being on top? Roxas I thought you knew me better than that." The redhead said, a smirk decorating his face, along with the upside down teardrops that showed off his high cheekbones.

"Whatever just get off of me!" Roxas said angrily, clutching the bed sheets between fists.

The redhead put a hand under his chin, appearing to be deep in thought, his emerald eyes locked with bright sea blues, "No, I don't think I will." He said after a moment, the same smile still plastered to his face.

"You're an ass" Roxas said with as much venom as he could.

The redhead only shrugged, "Maybe but I'm **your** ass, and may I remind you, yours is very vulnerable considering the position your in." Axel's hands glided down as he said this, skimming Roxas skin just barely, making him break out in goosebumbs.

The blonde's breathing hitched and his body tensed at Axel's touch.

"B-but it's still only morning!" Roxas cried.

"Yeah but it's the afternoon in China." Axel retorted, continuing to stroke the younger boys soft skin.

"What's **that** supposed to mean!"

"I mean it's not morning somewhere else in the world." The redhead smiled, showing all his teeth, making him look somewhat like a hungry predator to Roxas.

He shivered.

"But were not **in **China!" Roxas argued fruitlessly, knowing that Axel had already one.

"You talk too much," Axel said, getting closer to the blonde. "Good thing I know how to fix that."

Axel's lips came down on Roxas, his tongue twining with the younger boy's as his hands flew down to the jaw string of Roxas' pajama pants.

* * *

"So Roxas" A seductive voice came from out of the shadows, "It's not morning anymore."

The blonde smirked, thinking that this time he had the upper hand. He was about to get back at the cocky redhead for that mornings previous events.

He turned slowly in his chair, his eyes landing on the redhead that had perched himself on the edge of his bed, a hand on his chin, that same smirk still on his face.

"But it's morning in China." Roxas smiled to match the redhead, which only made said redhead's smiled grow wider.

Slowly, Axel stood from the bed and made his way over to Roxas. His smile fading as Axel made his way ever closer to him.

Before he knew it, the redhead had him up and pinned against the wall, and his hands were held over his head.

"And what may I ask does something like that have to do with anything?" Axel asked innocently.

Roxas' eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "B-but this morning you-"

"Let me just stop you right there my _little_ friend," Axel interrupted, "because you obviously haven't realized your fatal mistake." he whispered into Roxas' ear, trailing kisses up and down his slender neck.

"W-what do you mean?" Roxas stammered, trying to keep a hold on his composure.

"Trying to use my own words against me, that's very dirty of you Roxas."

"In what way is that dirty!" the blonde yelled.

"You sinking down low enough to my level." Axel answered smoothly, "thats how," he said, shifting both Roxas' trapped hands into one of his and using his other to lift up Roxas' shirt and rub his hardened nipples.

Roxas groaned and arched his back, he was trapped and Axel knew he had won.

"And you do know that I'm not going to let you get away with trying to use my own words against me right?" The redhead asked as he pushed himself closer to the smaller blonde who was slowly giving in to what his body wanted.

"How are you," Roxas breathed heavily, "going to do that?"

"Oh I dunno," Axel sighed, breathing on Roxas' neck and causing his hair to stand up, "I haven't quite decided yet."

"_Axel…" _Roxas moaned his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" Axel answered, gripping the smaller boy's wrists tighter.

Roxas bit his lip and trembled, refusing to let his thoughts form into words.

"Hmm?" Axel encouraged, nibbling on Roxas' earlobe.

In a sudden burst of rebellion, the blonde lurched and caught Axel's neck in his mouth, giving it a good bite.

The redhead merely chuckled in response, "You shouldn't have done that." he said with a grin as he placed one of his long legs in-between Roxas' and rubbed it into Roxas' already throbbing groin.

"Ahh!" Roxas moaned, his head hitting the back of the wall as his body convulsed from the sudden tremor that went through him.

"Now do you really want to do that again?" Axel asked seductively, rubbing his knee once more against Roxas' erection.

Roxas whimpered. He really wanted Axel _there,_ right _there, _**now**. But he didn't want to _say_ it; it'd be way too embarrassing if he did. But he also knew that if he wanted Axel to stop teasing he would have to force those words past his trembling lips. The man would torture the small blonde for hours until he relented; they'd been through it before. And Roxas still couldn't decide if all that fore-play was worth it.

"I'm waiting." Axel cooed.

Roxas shut his eyes and turned his face to the side, this was way too embarrassing.

"Come on." Axel coaxed.

"If you don't hurry…" Roxas gritted his teeth as Axel continued to toy with his body. Touching places for only a few intense seconds before leaving them alone again; off and on off and on off and on, Roxas couldn't take much more.

"What?" the redhead asked, "What if I don't hurry, hmm?"

Roxas was right about to answer, his lips opening to utter those words that would finally give him release, when several rapping knocks came at the door.

"Hey!" a familiar chirpy voice called from the other side of the door, "Rooooxxxaaasss!"

Axel grinned, flashing his brilliantly white smile to Roxas, he was enjoying this.

"Better answer that." The redhead whispered, flicking out his tongue to touch the blonde's sensitive neck.

Roxas fidgeted, trying to get out of Axel's embrace.

"Y-yes?" he called out, pushing against Axel's firm chest, but he wouldn't budge.

"Have you seen Riku! ?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. His brunette counter-part was always being way too clingy, though the silver haired boy never really seemed to care _that_ much.

His thoughts came back to him as the hand that had been attacking his nipples moved downwards. He caught the redhead's eye and a mini stare-off set in between the two, Roxas daring Axel to go further and Axel just enjoying the look on the younger boys face.

"You better hurry and get rid of him," Axel taunted, "…Otherwise, he's going to hear some noises that might poison his innocent little mind."

"Go to hell." Roxas hissed.

"I would but it's going to be just as hot here in about two minutes, so why take the time to travel all the way down there when I can take you here and now?" Axel asked menacingly, tracing Roxas' peach fuzz happy trial before dipping one finger under the hem of his boxers.

"Heellloooo!" Sora hollered, "What _are _you doing in there anyways?"

"Sora No!" Roxas yelled a second too late, the door opening wide too revel a stunned brunette standing in the door way.

"Why heelloo Sora." Axel greeted enthusiastically as he turned his head to smile at the younger, still stunned Sora, who was standing wide-eyed in the doorway.

"Uh- um" Roxas stumbled, trying to come up with a good sounding excuse for what he and Axel were doing.

"Roxas what are you-"

"Sora!" A silver haired teen appeared in front of the doorway, gripping the younger boy on the shoulders. "Where the heck have you-"Riku followed Sora's gaze and stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Roxas and Axel.

Roxas could have sworn he saw a blush flash in the older teens cheeks.

"Uh- Sorry!" Riku said before slamming the door closed.

The sound of retreating footsteps was music to Roxas' ears, though he was sure his face probably matched the color of Axel's outrageous hair from the embarrassment he felt.

"Remind me to thank Sora later." Axel said, turning back to Roxas.

"What the hell for! ?" Roxas yelled.

"You face is the most beautiful shade of red at the moment, I don't think you've ever been cuter."

"What! ?" The blonde's mouth dropped, and Axel just laughed.

"Don't worry," he said, grabbing the blondes chin, "No more distractions." He whispered before claiming Roxas mouth.

"Mmph!" Roxas moaned as Axel pressed his body firmly against his, rubbing and grinding against him in all the right places.

Axel broke the kiss suddenly, and, in one fluid motion he picked Roxas up over his shoulder, walking briskly to the other side of the room and depositing his load onto the bed.

"Umph!" Roxas grunted as he bounced on the mattress twice.

Axel was quickly atop of him, his hands flying to Roxas' pants.

"whoa, whoa, whoa!" Roxas rushed, his hands flying to catch Axel's, whose hands had already pulled the blondes pants down around his ankles and was inching his way into his boxers. "Ahh!" Roxas moaned when Axel touched the sensitive flesh, his hips bucking on their own accord.

"See?" Axel started, "you're obviously enjoying this? Why do you make such a show of resisting?" Axel asked with a seductive look upon his face as he began to pump Roxas' hardened member.

"Ah- Axel!" Roxas moaned, his hands becoming tangled in his blonde spikes, just about pulling them out from the roots.

Axel chuckled and began to trail kisses down Roxas' neck, pushing up his shirt to continue making his way down the blonde's stomach.

Roxas' body trembled; he secretly loved it when Axel did that, though he would never tell him that.

"Axel!" Roxas groaned as the older man stripped him of his boxers and took him in his mouth, running his tongue up and down the boys' shaft, his rough hands massaging the rest of him.

Roxas' hands flew to Axel's surprisingly soft spikes, tugging at them furiously.

"Ahh! Mmph!"

Roxas hated making these noises, they were way too embarrassing, but he could stop, not as long as Axel held him in his arms, the blonde couldn't stop.

"A-Axel! I'm- I'm going to-!" Roxas gasped, Arching his back and moaning as he came into Axel's mouth.

Axel swallowed all of Roxas' seed, licking his lips and smiling up at his blushing counter-part. He gave the younger boy no time to recoup, positioning himself between Roxas' still opened legs. Roxas' eyes widened as Axel's hands began to unbutton his pants, setting free his own stiffened mass.

The younger boys' chest rose up and down in quick secession; his breath coming is short gasps.

Axel reached up and stripped Roxas' shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it on the floor. His tongue trailing up his stomach, one hand holding Roxas' around the waist, the other back and working his still hard cock.

"You're such a kid." Axel remarked, his mouth closing around one of Roxas' nipples.

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled, his eyes squeezed shut and his face turned to the side.

"It's cute."

"I said shut up!"

"You really are too adorable." The redhead smirked, his fingers finding their way to Roxas' tight opening and working their way inside of him as his mouth claimed the blonde's.

Roxas moaned, his muscles tightening around Axel's fingers.

"Axel! Ahh!" Roxas moaned as Axel nipped and kissed the nape of his neck, his fingers dragging out of him slowly.

Axel positioned himself over Roxas, rolling his hips as he entered the younger boy, "Roxas…" he hissed between clenched teeth, gripping the blondes slender hips with his hands and pulling him down to meet his thrusts.

Roxas gripped Axels arms that were now placed on either side of him, moaning as Axel's thrusts got faster and harder.

"Roxas say it please?" the redhead begged, wrapping him in his arms as he continued to thrust deeper into the blonde.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's strong neck, pulling himself up to whisper into the redhead's ear.

Axel pulled Roxas' legs around his waist, thrusting harder as he neared his end, "Again Roxas please?" Axel whispered roughly into his ear, his voice shaking with passion.

"Nngh! Axel!" Roxas shouted as both he and Axel came, ending in one last thrust before they both lay collapsed in an exhausted heap of tangled limbs and sweating bodies.

Axel leaned up and kissed Roxas' sweaty forehead, before rolling over and pulling the tired boy with him.

"Roxas please." Axel asked again, hugging Roxas close to his chest as he began stroking the blonde's back.

Roxas sighed, his hands skimming Axel's sides before coming to rest on his chest.

A small smiled lined his lips as he began to drift off into a blissful sleep, "I Love you Axel." He whispered before his eyes closed.

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the top of his head, continuing to rub his back slowly. "I love you too Roxas, and Good morning."

* * *

And to think… all of this came from text messaging with my friend who cosplays as Axel. xD

Isn't that amazing! I think so.

As soon as she texted that line "But it's not morning in China." I **knew** I had to make a One-shot. XD

This is my first sex scene I've ever really written so if it's bad Gomenasai!

I hope you enjoyed my One-shot! Sayonara!


End file.
